


Split

by threeturn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeturn/pseuds/threeturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall likes Niall. So does Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth installment of a 10-week, 10-trope, 10-pairing series with [disarm_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d), who always changes my luck. Nobody saves me, bb, the way you do ♥ Many thanks to [lindybot](http://lindybot.tumblr.com) for her [inspirational tags](http://lindybot.tumblr.com/post/93410409362), [coffeeandniall](https://coffeeandniall.tumblr.com) for her [inspirational post](http://coffeeandniall.tumblr.com/post/93415625041), and [brokendrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums) for her advice and Irishpick ♥

"It's been a week since it happened," says Niall, "and he still won't fuck me."

Zayn makes a sympathetic noise and reaches for the box of Weetabix. "You want some cereal?"

"I want _him_ ," says Niall. "God, he's fuckin' cute. I'm giving it my best shot, Zayn. I tell him I like his eyes, I'm trying to be romantic here, and he says _thanks_ and goes back to his laptop."

"Maybe, um, he doesn't know what you're getting at?" Zayn says cautiously, sitting back down. They've been on the road for two hours, and so far Niall is all Niall wants to talk about. "Like, he might not've considered the possibility."

"I'm putting it right out there, buddy," says Niall, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. He pries off the cap with his teeth, downs a third of the bottle, licks up the foam sliding down the side, and slams the bottle down on the table. It's eleven o'clock in the morning.

"Still," Zayn says, "it's a bit weird, innit? Like having a wank."

Niall shrugs. "I love a good wank. You think we'll get to the next rest stop soon? Haven't seen him in ages."

"You shared a hotel room last night," Zayn points out.

"Dunno why he had to get on bus 2 though."

"Probably just needs a bit of quiet time," says Zayn. "You're kind of full-on, you know?"

"He likes me like that," Niall says. "So then he don't have to be. You like me full-on, Zayn?"

"I like you both," says Zayn cautiously. "I like Niall."

"That's me," says Niall.

"And him," agrees Zayn.

"Funniest fucking thing in the world," Niall crows, chugging down the rest of his beer.

Zayn brings his cereal bowl to the sink and rinses it, because the other Niall's not here to do the washing up. "So which one of you's doing the show tonight?"

"We're trading off," says Niall. "Like, I'm doing _Better than Words_ , he's doing _Little Things_."

"Makes sense," says Zayn. The other Niall had done the whole show last night. He'd teared up during _Don't Forget Where You Belong_ and his verse in _Moments_ had been achingly sweet. There were other songs, though, that he hadn't managed so well.

Niall sighs. "Didja see him try the dick grab last night? He's not cut out for it, Zayn. I told him I could coach him. I said, _look at my dick, babe. You looking? Now watch how I spread my hand over. Watch how I show it in my face. Now you try._ He's got his hand on his dick like he doesn't know what to do with it. I know he knows what to do with it! I said, c _'mere babes, I'm gonna show you_. Got my hand on his cock for a split second and he just starts giggling. Have you seen how he blushes?"

"Yeah," says Zayn, a little weakly. "I've—seen."

"Like I said, cute. I wanna come on his face. Jizz on those rosy cheeks, how would that look, huh?"

"I can't imagine," says Zayn, who can imagine vividly. "So, Paul having any luck with the reversal thing?"

"Reversal thing," Niall repeats. He scratches himself thoughtfully. The strap of his loose tank top is slipping over one shoulder.

Zayn reminds himself that this Niall can be a bit thick. He waves his hand at Niall. "Getting the two of you together again, you know."

"That's what I've been talking about!" says Niall. "Him and me together, yeah."

"Not like that. Like—joined. One person."

"Oh, that." Niall shrugs. "Dunno. 'M not in any hurry."

"No," says Zayn. "Guess not."

 

***

 

"When Harry got hit with a shoe," Zayn says.

Niall checks his laptop. "February 27, 2013, Glasgow," he announces proudly. "Ask me another." He'd burst into Zayn's hotel room at an indecent hour burbling something about his charts. Zayn wouldn't mind going back to sleep but Niall's so excited about his data that he can't not play along.

"Show with the swim race," Zayn suggests.

Niall points at him. "May 11, 2013, Berlin!"

"Good man!" Zayn lifts a hand for an air high-five.

Niall waves back enthusiastically. "I got all the shows cross-referenced by twitter questions and lyric changes, too. Look at this bar graph I got on here."

"I love it," says Zayn, squinting. There are a lot of colours and shapes and some numbers as well.

"Lots of people don't know about this graphing function," says Niall, forehead wrinkling in concentration. "Do you think I should tweet about it? We got a lot of fans in secondary school, it could help them out."

"Deffo," says Zayn. For the past week and a half, Niall's twitter page has swung wildly between home organization tips and innuendo-laced shout-outs to various professional athletes, depending on which Niall's doing the tweeting. The fans don't seem to mind.

Niall bends over his phone and thumbs away at it. Zayn straightens out his legs on the bed so that one of his feet is bumping up against Niall's side. Niall's wearing a snappy outfit, long pressed trousers and a matching belt. "You going somewhere?"

"Golfing with Harry," says Niall. "I wanna see if I still have my swing."

"Why wouldn't you?"

Niall shrugs. "I get a bit more nervous about some things now, feels like. Might affect my game."

"Aw, Niall," says Zayn. Niall had always seemed so self-sufficient when there was only one of him. This Niall, though—this Niall might need Zayn more. Zayn pats the bed next to him. "C'mere. You okay?"

Niall scoots up on the bed and puts his head on Zayn's shoulder. "Yeah. Before we split, it was like…so much noise in my head, you know? This way I can give some of it to him."

The other Niall, Zayn remembers, had spent much of the previous evening doing drunken roly-polys up and down the hotel corridor. "But between the two of you, aren't you, like, the responsible one?"

Niall shakes his head against Zayn's shoulder, so Zayn can feel his hair brushing his neck. "Some things I can leave up to him, some things he can leave up to me."

"On guitar you're a bit better than he is, I think," Zayn muses.

"He's fine," says Niall quickly. "He's good, he's great. Love 'im."

"I know you do," says Zayn. He's seen them sitting side by side in Niall's bunk, one Niall texting Bressie while the other picks out Journey's greatest hits on their guitar. "How about asking him to play golf with you two?"

Niall considers this. "We'd be seen, though."

"Ah." Zayn keeps forgetting that it's a secret, that everyone's still supposed to think there's only one Niall. They're working on a story about a long-lost twin brother if it turns out the split is irreversible, but it's really not ready for prime time. "I think he'd like to spend more time with you, though."

Niall's face goes a bit redder. "We hung out on the bus yesterday. Watched a bit of telly."

"Did anything, like, happen?"

Niall's silent.

"Niall?" Zayn doesn't mean to push, only it's hard not to think about it, the way they know things about each other Zayn can't. The way they'd know exactly how to touch each other.

"I know he's only joking," Niall bursts out.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know who he likes, okay?"

"Oh," says Zayn. "Who does he like?"

"Bro," says Niall. "That's Niall's business."

 

***

 

"Maybe you could be a bit cleverer about it," says Zayn. "Like, strategic."

Niall frowns. "Thing is, I'm more of a man of action. Used to be a proper thinker, but he got most of that in the split. Bit of a relief if you ask me."

"He's smart," Zayn agrees. "Doesn't mean you can't be, though." He stretches out on Niall's bed. One of their beds, anyway—the Nialls are sharing a hotel room again, for secrecy reasons. Zayn could probably nap. They're trapped here all afternoon.

Niall walks over to the window and parts the curtain. The screams rise. Niall opens the window, takes off his shirt, crumples it into a ball, throws it into the crowd below, and yells "OGGIE OGGIE OGGIE!" at the top of his lungs. He waits to hear the "OI OI OI!" rising up from below before he pumps his fists over his head and closes the window again. Then he draws the curtain and turns back to Zayn. "It's a good idea. Maybe you could be clever _for_ me. What do you do when you know someone wants to suck your cock but they won't admit it?"

"Well," says Zayn. He's never helped anyone seduce himself before. "I might make myself less available. Confuse 'em a bit, so _they_ go after _me_."

Niall throws a pillow at him. "Lazy arse."

Zayn shrugs. "Whatever works."

Niall runs a hand through his very high, very stiff quiff. "Not gonna work with Niall, though. I can't confuse him, he _knows_ me, you know? Try again."

"Um," says Zayn. He tries to remember having to make an effort to pull. There was that one time he'd tried harder than usual. "You could make him jealous."

"Hm." Niall sounds intrigued. "We're not really the jealous type."

"Right, I know," says Zayn, from hard experience. If he knew how to seduce Niall, they wouldn't even be having this conversation. "Maybe you should talk to Harry about this."

"No, no, I like it," says Niall. "It's only gonna work if I have something he wants, though. C'mere, Zayn."

Zayn hugs the pillow to signify his disinterest in moving. "Why?"

Niall sighs. "What've we been talking about, Zayn? Fine, I'll do it myself." He takes a flying leap onto the bed and ends up sprawled across Zayn. "Yeah, this'll work," says Niall, wriggling so he's in between Zayn's legs.

"Niall—"

"Sssh, lemme text him." Niall grabs his phone from the bedside table and lets all his weight down on Zayn while he texts. Then he holds it up so Zayn can see.

_come to our room zayn wants t show you something SPECIAL !!_

"Oh god," says Zayn. If only _he_ could split in half so there could be one Zayn to handle whatever this is and another Zayn to run and hide. "Niall, what the fuck?"

"Ssh, you're the bait. If you ask a lot of questions it'll ruin the effect."

"I'm the _bait_?"

Niall rolls his eyes. "Catch up. To get to you, he has to go through me. Hold on, let me just—" He reaches down between them and pats Zayn's dick, which under the circumstances isn't absolutely one hundred percent soft.

"There, you see?" says Niall triumphantly. "You don't mind. Thanks, bro, I love you."

"I love you too," Zayn says automatically. "I mean, wait a second. What do you mean, get to me?"

"Oh my god, Zayn. You know he has a crush on you."

"What? I do not. How do _you_ know?"

"Zayn, Zayn, Zayn," says Niall, putting his tongue in Zayn's ear. "We have a telepathic bond, _obviously_."

"No, you don't," says Zayn firmly. Harry had spent hours lighting scented candles to encourage psychic vibrations while he made the two of them send telepathic messages to each other. None of the messages had got through.

"Just trust me." He kisses Zayn on his mouth, so fast Zayn can barely feel it before Niall's drawing back to look down at him. His jaw's hanging open a bit. He looks so serious. Zayn reaches up to touch his face. "God, Zayn," says Niall. "You're so gentle and shit, he's gonna go crazy."

"How about you?" says Zayn.

"Ahh, you know me," says Niall unhelpfully, and kisses Zayn again. It's a long kiss this time, and it involves Niall's tongue, and Zayn's tongue, and Zayn's legs helplessly falling open and Niall reaching down again to squeeze Zayn's dick. Zayn doesn't understand anything that's happening except that Niall feels so good on top of him, the hot skin of his bare back feels so good under Zayn's hands.

"Fuck," says Niall with feeling, panting damply in Zayn's neck. "Okay, we can't be like this when Niall gets here, it's not friendly." He rolls off Zayn and sits up.

"It _felt_ pretty friendly," Zayn argues.

"Yeah?" Niall grins. "You're gonna like this too." He scoots over till he's sitting on the edge of the bed and pats his lap. "C'mere, I wanna feel your arse on my dick."

"Jesus," says Zayn. "Are you sure you're—Niall, like, this isn't _you_ , do you really—"

"You know it's me, bro," says Niall patiently. "Come on, Zayn, you can do it."

Zayn has a hard time resisting Niall when he's being encouraging and supportive.

"That's right," Niall mutters approvingly when Zayn wriggles himself between Niall's legs. He winds an arm around Zayn's waist. Zayn squirms. Niall's only wearing basketball shorts and Zayn can feel his prick pressed up against his arse.

There's a knock on the door. Niall just pulls Zayn in more tightly and bites him on the shoulder.

"Niall!" hisses Zayn. "Niall's here already, you gotta stop!"

" _Strategy_ , remember?" Niall angles them so they're facing the door. "Come in," he calls, and Niall opens the door.

"Oh my god," says Niall. He's wearing a _Property of NASA_ t-shirt and his hair is flopping down soft over his forehead. "I'm sorry. I'll come back later."

"No, no, no, nope," Niall says. "Me and Zayn were waiting for you."

"Uh-huh," says Niall slowly. There's no expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Niall," Zayn tells him. "Only Niall thought—"

"I thought you might like to get the fuck over here," says Niall, and licks at Zayn's neck. Zayn shivers all over. "Shut the door, Niall," says Niall.

There's a moment when Zayn thinks Niall's about to flee, but instead he shuts the door, eyes darting between Niall and Zayn. His mouth is hanging open. "I was just tidying up Louis's room," he says.

"Aw, sweet," says Niall. "Louis's so cool. You're so good at doing things for him."

Niall looks pleased. " _You're_ so good at playing footy."

" _You're_ so good at taking selfies."

" _You're_ so good at—at—" Niall's gaze drops to Niall's hand in Zayn's lap.

"At fucking Zayn? Yeah, buddy!"

"Niall!" says Zayn, because he still has his dignity.

"Ssh," says Niall, and puts his hand over Zayn's mouth. "You could be too," he tells Niall.

"Oh, um," says Niall. "Zayn, are you okay?"

"He's fine." Niall unbuttons the top button of Zayn's jeans. "Do you wanna kiss him? He likes kissing a lot. I do too, by the way."

"I'm right here," says Zayn.

"Don't you wanna kiss Niall?" Niall asks him.

Zayn looks at the other Niall's mouth. "Sort of," he mumbles.

"You like me like that, Zayn?" Niall asks, incredulous.

"Oh, _please_ ," says Niall. "You should've seen him on his back a minute ago. It was the greatest. He couldn't get enough!" He unzips Zayn's flies and reaches into his pants. "Look at his prick."

"Legend," Niall agrees softly.

"You know it," says Niall. His hand feels rough and hot on Zayn's dick. "Get over here, Niall."

"Mother of god," says Niall, wide-eyed. Then he's standing right in front of Zayn. "Like this?" he asks uncertainly. "Isn't this weird?"

"No," says Niall. "Why would it be weird? Zayn, kiss him."

"Well," says Zayn. "Okay." He reaches up for Niall and Niall bends down and kisses him. The other Niall chooses that moment to grind his dick up against Zayn's arse, which makes Zayn moan right into Niall's mouth, dirty and wanting right when Niall's kissing him so soft and sweet.

"Zayn," murmurs Niall against his lips, "you're so beautiful."

Zayn's fingers tighten on Niall's jaw and he kisses him again with his neck tilted awkwardly upward. "You taste so good," says Zayn.

"No, you do," says Niall, heartfelt.

Niall snorts. "So who's blowing who?"

"Me," says Niall quickly, and drops to his knees on the floor at their feet.

"Motherfucking christ, look at you," Niall tells him, his fist still sliding slow over Zayn's cock. The Niall on his knees watches, rapt. "Here," says Niall, and holds out his fingers. They're shiny with Zayn's precome. Niall opens his mouth eagerly and sucks them in, dribbling spit from the corner of his mouth. "Look at him suck, Zayn," says Niall. "He's gonna be so great on your cock."

"Mmmm," says Niall, sucking serenely on Niall's fingers.

" _Fuck_ ," says Zayn. Niall laughs and takes his fingers out and pulls Niall's mouth down on Zayn's dick instead. Niall's eyes close. He goes down hesitantly, holding Zayn carefully with his thumb and two fingers. His lips skate lightly over Zayn's cock, then go tight and slick around him. Zayn's being sucked by one Niall while the other Niall holds him close. It feels amazing.

"Settle down, Zayn," says the Niall behind him, getting a grip on his hips. "You can't be wriggling like that. Niall gets anxious, you'll put him right off."

"'M fine," the other Niall pulls off to say, but then he goes down again so fast he chokes.

"You see?" says Niall. "That's it, the boy needs help. Off, Niall." He shoves at Niall's forehead with the palm of his hand until he pulls off, and then he disentangles himself from Zayn.

Zayn blinks. Niall is on his knees, fully dressed, looking stunned, all wet around his pink, pink mouth. Niall is also on the bed, shirtless, hard-on tenting up his basketball shorts. Zayn feels deeply grateful for both of them. He pulls his shirt over his head and pushes his trousers and pants all the way off.

"C'mon," says Niall to Niall, but Niall's still on his knees on the floor, suddenly rooted to the spot. Niall reaches over and puts his hand on Niall's shoulder. "Breathe, babes. Remember you're a rock star." Niall looks up at Niall and smiles shyly, lets his head fall sideways against Niall's strong arm.

Zayn remembers that he's only bait. Maybe the strategy has already worked and Niall doesn't need him any more. The way Niall's expertly coaxing Niall up onto the bed, it kind of seems that way. The problem is that Zayn still needs Niall. As soon as Niall reaches him, Zayn puts a hand in his soft hair.

"Zayn, we're gonna try it again," says the other Niall. "You sit up against the headboard for us. All right, Niall?"

The Niall at Zayn's side is nodding eagerly. "Can't believe you're making this happen. Genius! I could never."

"Me neither," Zayn mumbles, and follows Niall's instructions. He's had this crush for at least a year and he's been useless the whole time, he knows that now. If Niall hadn't split, they'd probably be spending this afternoon playing FIFA. When they get this thing reversed though, when Zayn has his own whole Niall back, maybe things'll be different. Like, if he can figure out all the ways Niall wants it. If he can learn how to do it right.

The Nialls are kneeling one on either side of him. The Niall in the NASA shirt is on his right, gently tracing the lines of black ink on Zayn's chest. The Niall in basketball shorts is on his left. He says, "Stop dreaming, Zayn, we have work to do."

"Yeah," says Zayn, who respects work, especially if other people want to do it. "Which of you—I mean—"

"Both of us?" suggests the Niall on his right.

"Fair play, love it," mutters the other one. He ducks his head to Zayn's dick and puts his mouth on it. He seems to be trying to immediately cram in as much as he possibly can. He goes down and gags and then goes down again. The Niall who's watching puts out his hand and Zayn's about to take it but then the Niall who's sucking reaches out blindly and grabs it without looking up.

"Isn't he good, Zayn?" asks right-hand Niall. "Knows just what he's doing."

"So—did—you," Zayn grits out, pushing up a bit into the other Niall's mouth. He doesn't think he's the type to mind.

"Not like him," says Niall. "Look at how deep he has you, you're all wet, Zayn. You're making that noise for him, god, listen to you—"

The other Niall pulls off with a slurping sound and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Your turn, babes."

"You're doing so well though," whispers Niall to Niall, before he bends his head down to lick. He doesn't take Zayn all the way in, so the other Niall ducks in too, and then both their mouths are on Zayn's cock together.

Zayn feels the wet uneven slide of their tongues and reaches out for them both. "Niall," he says, "oh, Niall." He's got a hand on each of them.

"Mmmmm," say the Nialls, and their lips are hot on his shaft and the head of his cock, their blond heads close together. It feels like they're teasing. Zayn prods gently at right-hand Niall's head until he sucks his cock in properly, and Zayn watches his mouth move on his dick for a minute before pushing him back and feeding his prick between the other Niall's lips instead, just to see if he can. Apparently he can. It's incredible. While one Niall sucks, head bobbing, the other Niall watches, head moving just slightly in the same rhythm, waiting obediently for his turn again.

Zayn moves his prick between the two of them until their faces are smeared and wet and he can't decide whose mouth to come in, so he pulls his prick out while he thinks about it. "Just lick," he suggests, and they do. They're so pretty together, one of them concentrating so hard, a little wrinkle in his brow, the other caught somewhere between hunger and bliss, both rosy-sweet and dripping spit. Their mouths slide together, then apart, then together again. Left-side Niall licks and his tongue slides over Zayn's cock and then over the other Niall's lips. The other Niall gasps, eyes fluttering shut, and Niall does it again, tongue moving more deliberately now against Niall's lips.

"Do it," says Zayn, "god, Niall, just do it," and then Niall's mouth is on Niall's mouth and they're kissing with their red, swollen lips right over Zayn's cock, their mouths so open that Zayn can see how their tongues slide together and how they suck each other in like they'll never get enough. Zayn's not part of their kiss. He doesn't want them to stop, but he wants to be part of it, and he touches their faces, touches their lips where they're sealed to each other. He thinks at first they don't notice, and then the Niall on his left lets out a ragged groan and reaches for Zayn's dick. He pulls at Zayn's cock in firm, slick strokes so Zayn's cock bumps against their mouths, and they're still kissing when Zayn comes, when Niall holds Zayn's cock so that he stripes their cheeks, chins, lips. They're still kissing when they lick Zayn's come into each other's mouths.

"Hey, hey, _Niall_ ," says Zayn at last. They break the kiss and look at him, one a bit shyly, one grinning wide. "Thanks," says Zayn.

"Told you he'd look good with jizz on his face," says Niall. "Good kisser too."

The other Niall ducks his head and bites his lip, blushing and happy.

"You don't think we're done yet, do you?" Niall asks Niall. He yanks off his basketball shorts.

"Oh," says Zayn. Watching them kiss had been pretty intense. He feels like he came for about a million years, and he's not confident he can survive watching them do anything else. On the other hand, he's also not confident he can survive if he doesn't. He flops back on the bed and says, politely but unencouragingly, "Do you guys want me to go?"

"Of course not!" says the Niall who's still got all his clothes on. "Unless you'd feel better if you did, in which case it's fine—"

"It's not fine," says the other Niall. "Zayn's staying. Niall, you'll fuck me now, right?"

"Wow, uh, hm," says Niall. He's wiping his face off with a tissue. "We've never done that before. Maybe we should just—" He makes a gesture that Zayn interprets as _wank off separately, and then go organize our snapback collection_.

"We've never split into halves before either, Niall," Niall argues. He's completely naked now. "There's a time and a place for everything. There's a time and a place for _that_ "—he copies the gesture—"and there's a time and place for putting your dick in my arse."

"What do you think, Zayn?" Niall asks. He looks at Zayn with woeful blue eyes. Zayn can see the bulge in his trousers.

"I think you should take your clothes off," says Zayn honestly.

The Niall who's already naked whoops wildly, throws up his hand to fist-bump Zayn and then holds out his arms to Niall. Zayn moves over on the bed to give them more room: two Nialls, facing each other. It's impossible to tell who moves in first. They kiss light and quick, rubbing noses, and then Niall pulls Niall's NASA shirt up until Niall lifts his arms to help him take it off. It's getting harder, Zayn thinks, to tell them apart. The brash one—he can tell by the quiff—is touching the other Niall so delicately now, fingers trailing down his neck, over his ribs. "Babes," he croons. "You sucked Zayn's cock so good, I love you."

"I love you too," says Niall, and he leans in to kiss at Niall's neck, sucking just under Niall's ear. Niall sighs, sways a little. "You know I like that," he whispers, and reaches for Niall's flies. Niall's got his own hands there at once, helping, and they work together to get him unzipped, four hands moving at once with impeccable coordination. Then Niall's cock is out, the other Niall petting at it approvingly.

"Such a nice one," he says. "Dunno why you can't be arsed to grab it onstage."

"Cause it's private," says Niall shakily. "Wanna keep meself to meself."

"To me, you mean," says Niall proudly, and strokes him, swiping his thumb over the tip of the other Niall's cock again and again until he moans and grabs Niall's cock right back. The two of them kneel there, hands on each others' cocks, stroking each other in unison.

"It worked, Zayn," Niall says, without taking his eyes off Niall. "Look how it worked."

"Yeah," says Zayn, and he's happy for Niall, he is. Only Zayn's never moved so perfectly with someone else's body like that. It's silly to feel a stab of loss for something he's never had, but he does anyway. All Zayn wants is to know Niall that well.

"I should've remembered Niall's the easiest boy in the world," Niall goes on. "Likes a tight grip, likes it pretty fast." He demonstrates, and the other Niall sags forward against him, whining. "You're so hot," Niall whispers to Niall, and he takes his hand off Niall's cock and licks his fingers. "You're gonna fuck me now, okay?"

Niall nods helplessly, getting his trousers and pants the rest of the way off. He looks like he'd do anything Niall tells him to do. "Tell me how."

"You lie down, I'll take care of it," says Niall. He pushes Niall back down onto the bed next to Zayn and throws a leg over Niall's hips.

"Lads," says Zayn, concerned. "You need lube."

"Oh _fuck_ ," says the Niall on top. He looks aghast.

"It's okay," says the other Niall, smiling proudly. "There's some in the third drawer of the left-hand dresser down between my grey socks and my white socks."

"Best unpacker in the world," says the other Niall, looking fondly down at him. "Also, slag. I thought _I_ was the slag."

"It was just in case," says Niall, blushing. "I like to be prepared."

"Hot," says Niall approvingly. "Zayn, get it, willya?"

Zayn sighs and rolls off the bed and pads over to the left-hand dresser. The bottle is exactly where Niall said it was. He throws it over to the bed where Niall's leaning down and snogging Niall, arse in the air.

"Help me out, bro," says Niall, when Zayn's back on the bed next to them. He wiggles his arse to get his point across.

"You want me to open you up?"

"Yeah, god," says Niall, humping down against Niall's dick. Niall moans and pulls Niall down close.

"No problem," says Zayn, trying to sound like he's just doing them a favour. He gets up on his knees next to them. Niall keeps moving his arse, so Zayn has to hold him still. He gets distracted by Niall's skin and it seems like he should touch more of it, so he does: Niall's arse, his back, his cock that he's rubbing against the other Niall's belly.

"My _arse_ , Zayn," mumbles Niall.

"Yeah, yeah," says Zayn, and puts a slick finger to the tight pucker of Niall's hole. Niall sighs and lifts his arse to Zayn, and Zayn was going to start by just rubbing a bit, nice and easy, but instead he pushes the tip of his finger right in.

"Fucking hell," breathes Niall.

"Okay?"

"He likes it," says the other one.

Zayn presses his whole finger in. Niall's so tight around him, but he doesn't seem to mind it, he's pushing back against Zayn already. Zayn pushes in, out, in, in, holding Niall's hip for balance. Niall groans, "Yeah, bro. Motherfuck, yeah, more," so Zayn squeezes out some more lube and goes back in with two fingers. He watches his fingers disappear into Niall's arse.

"You look so good like this," says the Niall lying on his back and waiting.

"Not as good as you," Niall says softly. "Okay, Zayn. Zayn. Yeah. I'm ready." Zayn releases his breath, bows his head to Niall's lower back. He kisses him there, at the bottom of his spine, while he pulls his fingers slowly free.

Niall whines, turning his head to Zayn, and Zayn takes a chance and kisses him, sliding his tongue in until Niall's moaning and reaching down to the other Niall's cock. Zayn pulls back to let him figure it out. He wipes his hand on the duvet cover and lies back next to the other Niall.

"You did it just right," Niall whispers to Zayn, and kisses him quickly on the side of his mouth. Then they both watch while Niall goes up higher on his knees to get Niall's cock in the right place. His whole body's quivering. Zayn tries not to worry about his knee.

"I love you," says Niall to Niall as Niall starts to take his cock in.

"Oh my god," Niall answers from above him, concentrating. Zayn's never seen this Niall focus on anything so intently before. "Jesus fucking _christ_." Niall's an inch deep in Niall and then Niall lets out a long groan and sinks all the way down.

"You feel so—" say both Nialls at the same time, and then look at each other and laugh. Zayn's not laughing. Zayn can't breathe.

"C'mon, fuck me," says Niall, and the Niall inside him grins so wide and cocky he could almost be his other half. He plants his feet on the bed and thrusts up strongly just as the other Niall grinds down, grunting. Then Niall rides Niall fast and hard, sitting up straight like he wants it as deep as possible. Zayn wants to be Niall so that he can have Niall's cock in his arse; he wants to be the other Niall as well so he can dick himself into Niall that deep. Zayn reaches over to the Niall next to him, touches Niall's face, his collarbone, his sternum. His fingers are wet with Niall's sweat. The Nialls are staring at each other. Zayn's not sure they remember he's there.

"Here, here," gasps the Niall on his back, and now the other one leans forward, closer to him. Zayn sits up so he can see how Niall's cock slides into his stretched arse, how open he is to let Niall in. Zayn wants to touch there, right where their bodies join, but then Niall says, "Niall, oh, Niall," and the other Niall says, "Niall, Niall, _yeah_ ," and Niall falls forward into his arms, away from Zayn. Zayn jerks his hand away, because this isn't is for him. It's for Niall, staring into Niall's eyes as he shoots off over his chest, and for Niall, pumping his hips up, arms around Niall's neck as he comes.

" _Niall_ ," both Nialls groan, with a satisfaction so raw and private that Zayn has to look away at last.

It's quiet for a moment. There's only the sound of harsh breathing and the smell of sex and the smell of Niall.

"Niall," Zayn hears again, but this time it has the unmistakeable ring of loss. _Niall's hurt_ , Zayn thinks, and turns his head.

There's only one Niall on the bed next to him. He's curled up in a ball, all alone.

"Which one are you?" Zayn asks. Only when Niall shakes his head does he understand. "You're together again? Niall, that's great!"

But Niall's looking at his hands like he doesn't recognize them.

"I mean," says Zayn, "best of both worlds, like. Right?" _His_ Niall's back. Loud and sweet and cocky and careful, all at once. He reaches over and takes Niall's hand. There's no other Niall now to take it instead. "Niall, look at me."

"We didn't even take a selfie," Niall says dully. "How could we forget to take a selfie together?"

"Oh, Niall," says Zayn. "For your scrapbook?"

Niall nods. His eyes are wet. "I miss him already."

"You're right here," Zayn whispers.

Niall touches his own face, his shoulders, his chest, his belly. He still looks puzzled.

"So am I," says Zayn, and hopes it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly tropegate fic announcements are posted to our tumblrs, [valencing](http://valencing.tumblr.com) and [onedisarmed](http://onedisarmed.tumblr.com). Thank you to [loustomlnson](http://loustomlnson.tumblr.com), who kindly allowed me to use her inspirational gif in the [tumblr post](http://valencing.tumblr.com/post/97922024642/tropegate-week-5-ziall-feat-niall-doppelgangers) for this fic.


End file.
